


with all the force of a great typhoon

by sunaga



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Sports, Gen, JaimexBrienne Fanworks Fest, Misogyny, Rowing, Rowing appropriate double entendres, Sexism, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaga/pseuds/sunaga
Summary: Brienne keeps with it, and falls in love with the sport. Lifestyle, really. The painful burn of crossing the finish line, her cox's yelling, her seven seat's grunts which pair nicely with the moaner five seat is, the plunge of the oar, and best of all, being able to see her competitors lagging behind.





	with all the force of a great typhoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 8/10/2011 for [this prompt](https://jaimexbrienne.livejournal.com/47817.html?thread=633545#t633545) on the Jaime/Brienne LJ Fanworks Summer 2011 fest. Alas, I never got to the shippy bits. 
> 
> Please note I've tagged cautiously in term of the sexism Brienne faces. While there she isn't trans or intersex in this fic, the policing of bodies in "women"'s sports can be viewed as transphobic.

Brienne knows she's ugly. There's a reason they call her Brienne the Beauty after all. But, well, she's discovered that's ok in this kind of sport.  
  
It's what drew her to it initially. Her body is nothing but hard planes and muscles -- she's been put through tests for steroids during competitions to make sure she has a set of ovaries -- and people assume she has to be a lesbian to get any, since there's no way a man would want her. Men say fucking her would be like fucking a man.  
  
So what the hell, she thought, might as well join in with the crew team. People assume she's a lesbian already, and maybe confirming it will let up on the boys asking her out. (There's a running bet which one can get between her legs first; extra money if they bring back pics to prove she's got a cunt after all.)  
  
Turns out she's pretty good at this rowing business. She keeps with it, and falls in love with the sport. Lifestyle, really. The painful burn of crossing the finish line, her cox's yelling, her seven seat's grunts which pair nicely with the moaner five seat is, the plunge of the oar, and best of all, being able to see her competitors lagging behind (that's the best part of rowing eight seat when she gets it).  
  
She keeps up with it throughout college, nets a spot on the All-American Team, and even goes to Nationals. She was going to go back to put it on the backburner afterwards, but after a month without rowing, her old coach kicked her ass, and well -- now she's training for the Olympics, and she's not quite sure how she's gotten here.

* * *

"Guess who just got fingered for cox this year?" Asha says as she smiles in a way that only means Brienne's not going to like any of what she says.  
  
Brienne notes Asha's hasn't even bothered to order a shot yet, and instead pulls out a flask. She's definitely not going to like what's going to be said.  
  
Asha Greyjoy comes from Alaska. She gained national news coverage when a watcher at the Moose Nugget regatta offered to give her the suckling babe she so deserved to do justice to her sweet perky breasts. In typical Asha fashion, she took the blade of her oar and smacked the man -- "Fucking perv" is what she said really -- with it, yelling, "Here's my suckling babe!" While she could be unprofessional as hell sometimes, there isn't any doubt she loves rowing.  
  
Her pair partner for double sculls, a taciturn woman by the name of Alysane Mormont, often says, "She's a fucking loose cannon. A _cannon_. What circle of the seven hells was I in to deserve looking after her?"   
  
(In actuality, Alysane does know. Her cousin Jorah, who she doesn't even know that well, was involved in a large scandal at the last Olympics. And although her coach doesn't care, his best friend Stannis Barratheon, a real hardass that one, still does.)  
  
Asha goes out drinking every Saturday night, since Sunday is their only day off from practice, and drags Brienne along with her since Alysane won't go.  
  
"I don't know, Asha, but I'm sure you'll tell me." Brienne does her best to sound even and reasonable; Asha's always looking for a reason to fight.  
  
"Cersei the Cunt, _that's_ who."  
  
Brienne cringes at the moniker. "Queen Cersei?"  
  
Asha glares at her over her newly arrived mug of beer. "That's only what the chicken shit bitches call her because they're too scared to call her a cunt to her face."  
  
"...she's not coxing the eight is she?"  
  
"HA. You're lucky there. She's coxing the four, lucky you."  
  
In blessed relief, Brienne drinks her club soda, while Asha rolls her eyes.  
  
"Although, I hear wherever she is, her brother isn't far. Fucking wonderboy him; what sport do you think he'll be competing in this time?"  
  
Jaime Lannister was one of those horrible people who was good at whatever they did. He gave up on tennis, despite the buzz he'd be at Wimbledom, and taken up fencing instead. Which he then proceeded to be marvelous at too.  
  
"I hear he's a looker," Asha continues. "Think he'll be the one to finally get you laid? Well, provided it isn't just like fucking Cersei."  
  
Asha has taken it upon herself to make sure Brienne gets laid. Preferably before every race. She claims orgasming before a competition is scientifically proven to improve women's athletic performance, and that she was merely looking out for Brienne's best interests.  
  
Despite being on a barstool, Brienne's feet almost touch the ground. She's given up on trying to get Asha to stop; she was too persistent. (She's also given up on men; no one wants someone with her looks, let alone someone taller than them.) "Don't tell me you're in on the bet too?" she says instead.  
  
"Oh, don't worry there, Beauty. I've seen you in spandex enough to know you don't have a dick hanging there. Although," she punctuates her statement with a leer that makes Brienne feel unclean, "who's to say you don't have testes instead of ovaries?"  
  
"It isn't funny to make fun of other people's misfortunes."  
  
"You're no fun. None at all. Should've taken Alysane with me instead."  
  
That's what Asha always says though, and Brienne merely smiles.  
  
"I'll buy your next drink, _and_ drive you home. How about that?"  
  
Asha smirks. "I knew I brought you along for good reason."


End file.
